Picture Perfect
by The Kirklands
Summary: France had always loved England but how will he cope when his love is taken away from him before he confessed, Join Francis in retracing his memories and steps that he spent with Arthur while trying to maintain his sanity when his studio is full of Paintings of the green eyed beauty half finished and heart wrenchingly powerful. FRUK


**Welcome to my new story i've created, I have designed this one to be quite sad and emotional so you have been warned. It will be a series story however it wont nearly have as many chapters as my others so so brace yourself for an abrupt ending unless I receive enough messages and critiques requesting more chapters, then I may make an exception. Thank you for Reading and if you love FRUK fan fiction than please look at the rest of my work or message me a pairing that I might consider writing about . Again Thank you and Vanti my partner in writing you deserve some credit so Please know this was written by myself and my good friend...though most of my work is joined partnership with her.**

The woods was always one of Arthur's favourite places, it spoke to him in ways he couldn't describe to other nations, it reminded him of his parents and heritage afterall Britain is smothered in the green stuff however today was different he had a rather strange and uncomfortable feeling entering these forests. The reason was the grinning Frenchman next to him driving the car.

To be stuck in the woods with no less than a sadistic pervert was not a way he envisioned his weekend after a long week of national meetings and mountains of paperwork. The Brit was ready for flopping down in a fresh bed and closing his eyes but in this case he could never relax always needing one eye open, he half expected the Frenchman to only have one double bed prepared but that would only result in someone sleeping on a lumpy couch.

" So what are we doing here anyway" The personification of England asked with a dull tone while staring emotionless out the window with only an elbow supporting his tired and heavy head.

"Well~" the oh so happy Frenchman known as the personification of France started "I wanted to spend time away from everyone to relax and have some fun. Spain and Prussia couldn't come soooo I invited you." This wasn't exactly a lie. The two other nations that were part of the group known as the Bad Touch Trio were busy that weekend. But Francis more specifically brought the grumpy Englishman here because he wanted to spend some alone time with the Brit. He wasn't expecting anything sexual, just some calm relaxing time with Arthur and maybe even confess something he'd been holding in for a long time.

He had fallen for Arthur a long time ago and the feeling wouldn't shake off no matter how hard France tried. He'd expect Arthur to get the hint after all the teasing and pick-up lines he used on him, but all those silly jokes and sweet nothings had rewarded Francis a kick in the shins.

Although this time Francis would make sure he would capture the Brit's heart. He knew that the woods were Arthur's favourite place to go, so why not use it as an advantage.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion the Englishman sighed and continued to look outside at the passing wildlife and nature " well alright I believe you this one time but don't go thinking this makes us love birds and that I am going to share a bed with you cause I certainly am not" he stated with clear hand actions.

" what are we even going to do when we are here, you don't ever explore the outside wildlife and nature heck you cant even live a mile away from a designer clothes shop and imported wine matched with 5 star cuisine ...why even come out here in the first place" Shrugging and clearly confused he focused his emerald green eyes on Francis waiting for an answer while looking sceptical.

"Ummm.." Francis wasn't expecting this type of question. He wasn't exactly the outdoorsy type and defiantly did not think this plan through. "Well.. It's because ummm.. You know" he fumbled with his words as he desperately tried to find some kind of response.

" ...this was a date wasn't it" Arthur quickly snapped giving the Frenchman his full attention " cause if you did I swear ill be annoyed" now sitting directly up in his seat holding the sides nervous of the reply .

Francis bit his lip. Arthur had foiled his plans and they hadn't even made it to their destination yet. The silence between the two nations lasted for a few moments before Francis scoffed and roiled his eyes. "A date? Vraiment Angleterre? It's not a date. I had rented out a cottage for the weekend because I thought Toni and Gil wouldn't be busy. It just so happens that they were, so I decided to invite you as a nice gesture." Francis's words rolled like a script from a play. His acting was exceptionally good, and the words that came out of his mouth seemed convincing. "Dating you. That's silly"

" well its not that crazy considering the countless pick up lines and flirts you have used on me, I swear there is enough to fill 2 novels with your work" Arthur hissed through his teeth and continued to look outside " ill let this slide for now but if I get suspicious I am not going through with any of this and leaving instantly "

Finally noticing the cabin the Brit's tune changed in an instant seeing the beautiful cottage and wildlife around it, He loved it and wasn't scared of hiding it " WOW! I'm staying there! " eyes sparkling in joy he almost forgot he disliked France.

Francis sighed "At least he likes the cottage.." He mumbled under his breath.

" thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Arthur yelled leaning to the driver kissing him on the cheek over excited by the view, it brought him back to his childhood days and meant more to him and his memories than Francis' would have ever understood " thank you! I love it! "

France took a second to absorb the stock of being kissed by the man who didn't want to have anything to do with him. He glanced over to the passenger besides him and smiled "pas de problème~ (No problem)"

Before the car even came to a complete stop the over excited Englishman opened the car door and ran towards the wooden cabin in awe " how did you even find this place! I wish I could live here away from the busy streets of London like I used to as a toddler, oooh! Maybe we can go out catching tadpoles and skipping rocks! Oh! And looking at the starts" getting ahead if himself he began to just ramble not even sure the other could hear him.

It was a rare sight to see the Brit happy let alone bursting with excitement. The Frenchman took out a small camera and hid it a little "Angleterre!" The Frenchman called "Look over here!"

" huh wha?" turning round oblivious Arthur looked to Francis " What are you doing over there? Come over here and see the place! It's bloody amazing! I call a double bed! " He yelled with a grin

Francis quickly took a picture of Arthur grinning widely. The picture was taken at the perfect moment, Arthur smiling with the lake in the background and the sun in just the right spot. Francis looked back at Arthur with a wide grin "Looking great~!"

The Frenchman woke up from another restless sleep. He laid motionless in his bed as he tried to find the motivation to get up. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to face another day without him, he never wanted to acknowledge that fact that Arthur wasn't there anymore.

He eventually sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. His hair was messy and left unattended. The dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. His eyes didn't have that dazzle that they once had.

He changed and not for the better. He hadn't left his house since the funeral. His buddies tried to convince him, even bribe him into leaving the house, but always left unsuccessful.

Francis made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He opened cupboards only to find them almost empty, not that he really cared. He lost his appetite a long time ago.

He found himself making his way towards the living room, where numerous paint brushes and empty paint bottles were scattered. He looked over at the unfinished painting he had started days ago, but couldn't bring himself to finish it without breaking down in tears.

The painting was recreation of the picture he took of Arthur when they went to that cottage. He was smiling. He was happy. But he wouldn't be able to see that smile ever again unless it was in his dreams. The dreams he dreaded yet loved so much. That smile haunted him, because he couldn't help but to blame himself for the death of the man he loved.

Knocking on the door was Antonio as usual, the friendly Spaniard visited every other day to keep his friend alive and eating afterall he wouldn't leave the house at all so this meant he didn't have food stocked anywhere " Francis...Please open up ...I brought that soup you really like , Please ill even make it for you if you let me in" looking to his side with Prussia lugging around a heavy bag in both arms " Why don't you atleast let us in?" a pained expression on his face, Arthur's funeral was days ago, Sealand took it hard but Francis... they didn't expect him to stop the open coffin floating on the lake and even more surprising was the Scot prising him off the coffin.

Francis took a shaky breath and bit his lip. He knew his friends meant well but why couldn't they just get off his case. He wanted to be alone.

Prussia let out an irritated grunt as try waited for the Frenchman to open the door. "Come on Toni.. I don't want to go through this again! We are going to wait here for an hour only for him to open the door and not eat a single thing we brought him!" It's not that the Prussian didn't care for his friend, he really did, he was just impatient and couldn't stand seeing his friend being in such despair.

Antonio would usually fight for his opinion on waiting for Francis like he had every other time they visited after the funeral to feed him but he couldn't find a valid reason to wait anymore unless! " Francis...can you please come out and get the food, little Sealand asked you to please eat he is very worried about you since your the only thing he has left of Arthur, he wants you to stay strong and healthy so you can tell him of your memories when he is older " Antonio bribed and prayed for his plan to work.

Francis felt his heart sink a little when Antonio mentioned little Sealand. Sealand was the only part of Arthur he had left. The fact that the small micro nation was handling Arthur's death better than him was sad and you could even say humiliating. Francis sighed and walked towards the front door. He opened the door by a crack and peeked out a little bit.

"Franny you look like a mess." Gilbert said feeling a little sympathy for the Frenchman

Antonio only smiles the best he can with the current situation and offers the bag he is carrying to Francis " Please eat not for us but little Sealand, he wants someone to be alive when he is older to tell him all about Arthur so he doesn't forget, and I'm afraid that's up to you" knowing it was alittle strong and pushy to be saying these emotional things to Francis at the moment The Spaniard just needed his message put across " will you let us come in and help you get better? If not Scotland said he would barge in and force feed you "

Francis took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door a little wider for his two friends. As much as he didn't want to do this it was better then being force feed by the Scot. He took a few steps back to let Antonio and Gilbert in the dusty unkept house.

Antonio's eyes widened instantly seeing as his friend was usually well kept, clean and even at tomes boastful at his house keeping " Francis...wow...I wish I knew, I'm soo sorry" feeling guilt wash over him from undermining his living environment and emotions

" why...why are you living like this " walking towards the kitchen further he spots the painting and feels himself bite his lip trying to fight back his sobbing and agony " Gilbert...I think Arthur meant alot more to Francis than we knew..."

Gilbert stood by the Spaniard's side, spotting the unfinished painting as well. "Ja... He must've been." he muttered staying seemly unfazed by the painting.

Francis found the sudden strength to rush into the living room and cover the painting with a blanket. No one was suppose to see it, not even his closet friends.

"... Well.. I hope your feeling alittle better than you did on the day cause we actually have some news for you" Spain glanced at his backup support in case this went horribly wrong and took out a written letter " it seems that Arthur wrote in his will that was read out after you were restrained and talked to that Sealand will be recovering in your possession and then returned to Sweden and Finland once you've both taken time out, I guess Arthur wanted you to have the chance to support Sealand" Shrugging partially confused on why the Englishman would state this specifically when Francis didn't look to be in any condition to look after himself none the less a child aswell.

Francis slumped down onto his couch. He messaged his temples while taking in this new found information.

"Antonio I can't take care of him" he crooked trying to keep his cool. "I can't even take care o-off m-mys-self.." His voice became unsteady when his eyes began to tear up once more.

Antonio sighed sitting next to his friend and wrapped an arm around him luring him closer and closer till eventually the Frenchman was leaning on his friend relaxing " please just calm down we will help you get better so you can look after him I promise, it was Arthur's wish for you to look after little Peter for awhile and darn it I'm not letting you disobey the man's wishes and guilt yourself for life, now lets fix you up and get you better buddy" said with enthusiasm and confidence.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and more chapters will be coming soon, however the more messages, favourites and follows of the story will impact how motivated I am to write more chapters frequently so every critique and favourite will bring chapters through alittle faster. As I must remind you all for legal reasons I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and this is a completely fan based story Thank you.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
